Silencios
by Lolit
Summary: Tom y Ginny se aman. Pero siempre gana algo, y en este caso es el orgullo y el silencio, los silencios. ¿OneShot?


Silencios 

Canción: Juntos

Cantante: Kuno Brecker y Anahí

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, no a mi, por desgracia...

Aclaraciones: lo que está en _cursiva_ y **negrita** es la letra de la canción. Tom Riddle es un alumno más, va en 7mo en Slytherin [En la época de Ginny por supuesto, ella va en 5to], por esa extrañeza de la vida, volvió a ser joven, entrando hace dos años al colegio, igual nadie sabe que es el Lord Oscuro, solo el trío fantástico, algún que otro mortífago y por supuesto que Ginny.

**Dedicado a: Mariana Garay, que adora con su vida a esta canción, a Eli mi mejor amiga cibernética, a Maiza Herlo, que la quiero muchísimo y a Erica Riddle, mi nueva amiga, que adora los Ginny/Tom.**

**_Desde hace tanto tiempo_**

**_guardo este sentimiento_**

Tiró por segunda vez su libro de encantamientos contra la pared. Ya no podía ni siquiera concentrarse para estudiar, bueno, como si algún día pudiese hacerle desde qué, bueno... desde que alguien cae en esas redes fastidiosas y esas molestas mariposas te invaden en tu estómago y se te eriza la piel con solo ver a esa persona especial y más si llegas a rozarla. O cuando escuchas su voz te paralizas, es fastidioso... 

Y eso era exactamente lo que sentía y pensaba ese joven apuesto de unos diesi siete años. Muy inteligente, muy estudioso, muy ambicioso y muy Slytherin, la casa a la cual pertenecía del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sí, era un mago y uno de los mejores... Y él, había caído en la magia ¿O desgracia? De estar enamorado, y lástima que no hay un contra hechizo, cuando te alcanza, no hay remedio para curarte, en este caso, un contra hechizo. 

Él estaba enamorado... y para él eso ya era malo, y peor aún sabiendo que persona era, otro punto negativo más. Era, en todo sentido de la palabra, su enemiga. Una Gryffindor, y una persona cercana a su peor enemigo: Harry Potter. Y bueno, ella lo odiaba... por muchas cosas... por haber intentado matar a su pare, bueno, su serpiente, pero él le dio la orden. Y por querer matarla a ella...

**_Me siento unido a ti_**

**_te veo y siento morir_**

****

Levantó su libro de encantamientos, era absurdo seguir con eso, no podría concentrase. Además no valía la pena, se acordaba de varias cosas, para algo era el mejor alumno de 7mo año, por segunda vez. Aún no sabía que había sucedido, pero era joven nuevamente, y todavía no sabía la razón, lo integraron a Hogwarts. Seguro que era para tenerlo vigilado, tal vez pensaban que recapacitaría y no mataría gente cuando se egresara... Pero estaban equivocados, Lord Voldemort regresaría... ¿O no?

Bajó a cenar, ya era hora, además, su estómago se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Atravesó su sala común que no había absolutamente nadie. Cruzó las mazmorras rápidamente, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llegando a la entrada estaba viniendo el trío Gryffindor. Se quedó parado, como siempre hacía Potter y sus dos amiguitos cuando lo veían y él, divertido hacía lo mismo. Era como si jugaban a matarse con la mirada, pero bien sabía que Potter no solo lo odiaba por todo lo que él había hecho y él lo mismo, si no que se profesaban muchísimo más odio porque ambos compartían un sentimiento igual hacia cierta personita que se estaba acercando. Y ahí deslumbró otra cabellera rojo fuego que se unía al grupo y se lo quedaba viendo, con un odio acumulado y cierto temor que se notaban en sus hermosos ojos que lo habían conquistado. Su corazón pedía a gritos ser escuchado... Apretó más fuerte los puños, no soportaría más esa situación, así que les dedicó una ya usada sonrisa sarcástica muy a su manera y se fue hacia el Gran Salón, claro está, sin antes haber observado el rostro de esa niña, que lo había hechizado...

**_Sé lo que debo sentir _**

**_y no lo puedo decir_**

****

Se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, en su mesa. Al lado de Draco Malfoy, a pesar que al principio se llevaban pésimo, mucho más que mal, supieron entenderse... además Draco no sabía que el era el Lord Oscuro. Se conviertieron en íntimos amigos y a él le divertía escuchar a Draco diciendo que no quería servir al Lord Oscuro como quería su padre, no quería ser un mortífago.

Y así Tom pensó y afirmó que no aceptaría a Draco como mortífago ya que su amigo quería eso. Y si, se habían convertido en amigos, mejores amigos, confidentes... Draco sabía lo que él sentía por esa pelirroja, por esa Weasley... y no podía decirlo, no podía... ¿O no quería?

- Deja de mirarla que la vas a ojear... – dijo cierto rubio platinado, riéndose a la vez, le parecia demasiado divertido como Tom miraba como embobado, hechizado... enamorado a Ginny.

- En todo caso sigo tu mismo ejemplo, ¿No haces lo mismo con esa Ravenclaw? – dijo Tom saliendo de su "Hechizo" para mirar a su mejor amigo y seguirle su mismo ejemplo.

- ¡Estamos hablando de ti no de mi! – dijo el rubio volviendo a su cena, medio fastidiado, pero no enojado, no podía enojarse con su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Ya que son Zabini estaban peleados a muerte, por una chica, por esa Ravenclaw.

- Tu empiezas y no te aguantas... – dijo riéndose y comenzando a cenar, ya que su estómago ya estaba reclamándole comida y el doble por tardarse tanto.

- Bueno... ¿No le haz dicho, no? Así terminarás el colegio, y nunca lo sabrá...

- ¡Habló el experto! Como si tu le hubieses dicho algo a ella...

- ¡Estabamos halando de TI no de MI!

- Pero es la misma situación, así que te aguantas... – dijo pegándole de juego en la cabeza y los dos de la nada se echaron a reír, llamando la atención de todos, por la extraña actuación de los Slyterin's.

- ¿Qué nos ven? Nosotros si tenemos sentido del humor... – dijo de pronto Draco callándose a la misma vez que Tom y mirando los dos, muy a sus maneras a todos los que podían. Y como eran dos personas no muy amigables volvieron a sus cenas.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? Todos nos vieron, menos ellas dos... y estoy seguro de Zabini lo notó porque está sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si Lovegood lo hubiese besado a él...

- ¿No podrías poner otro ejemplo más agradable para mi? Gracias, y sí, sí me di cuenta...

**_Amor ya no quiero fingir _**

**_¡Tonto soy si te me vas!_**

****

Tom Riddle ya no aguantaba esa situación. Que todos lo notaran menos ella, aunque sabía bien que lo tenía en cuenta, pero solo para odiarlo y despreciarlo, pero no para corresponderle a sus sentimientos, ella amaba a Potter, se lo había dado a entender cuando hablaban a través de su diario. Como quisiera que ahora ella le dijera: "Querido Tom", como solía hacerlo...

¡Odiaba eso! Odiaba todo... cuantas veces había hablado con Draco, y siempre llegaban a la misma decisión: callar, fingir, aparentar...

Ya no la insultaba, solo un poco, o se lo dejaba a Draco, aunque a él también le dolía ya que sabía que su amigo la amaba. ¡Ese era el problema! Amar, y los dos lo sufrían y demasiado... Ya casi no podían articular ninguna palabra de odio hacia ellas, o despreciarlas...

¿Cuánto más aguantarían Tom? Porque ya varias veces estuvo a punto de que ese sentimiento lo ganará y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amaba. Admitir que era otro idiota enamorado... como solía llamarlos él, idiotas... pero bueno, él era un tonto por callarse y dejar que su orgullo mandara. La estaba dejando ir, era como si le estuviese dejando el camino libre a Potter. Que se notaba a leguas que él también la amaba. A SU Ginny...

Dejó a un lado el tenedor, viendo como Potter charlaba alegremente con Ginny, y este primero lo vio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona, porque era él quien hablaba con Ginny... Ya se le había ido el apetito y le hizo una seña a Draco para decirle que se iba y él lo siguió. No volteó para verla, no quería, no podría aguantar...

**_Desde hace tanto tiempo _**

**_guardo este sentimiento_**

Su cena no se veía tan apetitosa ahora. Aunque hambre si tenía y mucha. Así que de a poco se comió toda su cena, porque si no su hermano la regañaría y no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar el sermón del día. Evitó en todo momento dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, aunque unos deseos desesperados estaban por ganarle una lucha interna que se estaba desarrollando dentro de su ser.

Bueno, además se había sentado de espalda a esa mesa, para no verlo, aunque estaba arrepentida, porque del otro podría verlo, aunque sea disimuladamente. Si se daba vuelta, sería muy notorio, mala idea.

Era todo tan contradictorio... ¿Por qué diablos lo amaba? Sería tan fácil si le gustara Harry, por lo menos él era una persona cercana, se hablaban mucho, era su amigo, todo más fácil, aunque no sabría si sería ese amor correspondido. ¡Pero no! Tendría que enamorarse justo de él, sentía ese sentimiento único y especial, aunque bien escondido dentro de ella, hace mucho tiempo ya... desde que lo vio la primera ves, fue amor a primera vista. ¡Justo de él! ¿No podría ser otra serpiente menos asesina? Imposible, todas eran iguales, aunque, notablemente, él era el peor... 

Justo del que era, fue y será siempre Lord Voldemort, aunque casi nadie lo supiese y ahora usara su nombre verdadero: Tom Riddle. Lo amaba... aunque odiara sus acciones, sus desprecios, sus asesinatos...

Me siento unida a ti 

**_te veo y siento morir_**

No aguantó más. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba riendo divertido con su mejor amigo. Y ella que tenía la esperanza de que la estuviese observando... _"No seas ingenua Ginny ¡Por Merlín!" _Ella no sabía... no sabía nada de nada.

Ahora se sentía peor si eso podría ser posible. Porque se daba como azotes mentales y porque Harry, Hermione y Ron la miraban extrañados, esperando una explicación del por qué había dirigido su mirada hacia esa mesa, no muy agradable para nadie que no perteneciera a ella.

¿Por qué todo tenía que resultar así? ¿No podía ser más sencillo? ¿No podría admitir que amaba a Tom Riddle? Todo afirmaba a que no...

**_Sé lo que debo sentir _**

**_¿Porque no lo puedes decir?_**

****

Ginny ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus amigos y de su hermano. Comenzó a jugar con su tenedor. Parecía mucho más divertido. Escuchó unas risas y distinguió enseguida de quienes eran. Controló todas sus fuerzas y no se volteó, no de vuelta, no ahora... y no lo hizo. Escuchó el comentario de Malfoy y todo volvió a la normalidad después de eso.

Todo era tan complicado... sabía que en el amor todo era no muy fácil, pero esto era demasiado... Había demasiadas piedras en el camino, muchas contradicciones y además ni siquiera sabía si él la quería, peor todo indicaba a que no... él no podría amar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella... 

Y bueno, él nunca sabría lo que ella sentía por él, ya que para eso, no encontraba su valentía Gryffindor, que cuando estaba decidida a hacerlo, se desvanecía la idea de inmediato, no podía atreverse.

**_Me harías tan feliz _**

**_¡Si pudieras compartir!_**

****

Y la pelirroja dejó volar su imaginación. Soñaba despierta, le gustaba imaginarse en como venía Tom y la besaba apasionadamente, o decía frente a todos que la amaba y cosas así. Era feliz en esos momentos, pero le hacía peor cuando la cruel realidad tocaba a su puerta de sueños. Y su mundo alternativo se desvanecía cruelmente. Y sus ojitos se ensombrecían más.

Comenzó a charlar con Harry de valla a saber que cosa era, porque ni siquiera prestaba atención. Solo contestaba con si o con no, rescataba algunas frases perdidas. Quería volver a soñar despierta, quería imaginar como Tom la correspondía una y otra vez y eran felices... a pesar de todo, eran felices...

**_Juntos en silencio, _**

**_cuando hay tanto que decir_**

**_(Siempre juntos)_**

****

Días ya habían pasado. Un frío helado que te llega hasta el alma estaba en todo el lugar y se sentía mucho afuera. Donde se encontraba Tom Riddle en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, concentrándose en un libro de Artes Oscuras, mientras su mejor amigo practicaba Quiddtich, un deporte que no lo apasionaba en nada. Draco Malfoy era el capitán y bueno, él siempre lo acompañaba a todas las prácticas, a qué, no sabía, pero ahí estaba. 

De su libro se cayó una fotografía... la agarró lentamente, sabía bien de quién era. Una niña sonreía y se movía, una imagen en movimiento, que se le había caído un día a Potter y él la agarró y se la quedó, era de ella... Siempre imaginaba que la persona de esa foto salía y podría él decirle cuanto la amaba, pero era imposible que eso sucediera. Nunca hablaría, siempre habría silencio.

Notó que la práctica había concluido. Bajó lentamente, no tenía ninguna clase de apuros, además, Draco iba a tardar en ducharse, así que había mucho tiempo. Ningún jugador de la casa de Slytherin quedaba en el campo con sus túnicas verde y plata, en cambio había siete jugadores de escarlata y dorado, y siete jugadores de amarillo canario: Gryffindor estaba practicando junto con Hufflepuff.

Y ahí estaba ella, montada en su escoba dando vueltas por el campo, mientras los demás terminaban de alistarse, vio como Potter la llamaba, estaba reunido el equipo, hablaban, era como si les daba instrucciones. Después el partido comenzó. Siguió bajando hasta llegar abajo y dirigirse hasta los vestuarios. ¿Le pareció a él o ella lo estaba mirando también? No, seguro era una mala pasada de la luz.

**_Juntos en instantes _**

**_cuando hay tanto por vivir_**

**_(Juntos)_**

****

Fue un partido de practica, Gryffindor ganó, un partido no tan parejo ya que el equipo de los leones tenía mucha ventaja, desde su guardián, sus cazadores y su buscador. Era un equipo fenomenal, de sueños. Ginny Weasley era una de las mejores cazadoras de todo Hogwarts y no era mucho decir. En su 4to año fue suplente de Potter cuando le habían prohibido jugar ese deporte. 

A pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar, ya que no se sentía muy bien, lo hizo demasiado bien, ver a Tom la ayudó a pesar de todo. Le pareció que la estaba viendo, a pesar de que él estaba ahí porque Slytherin había practicado antes. La llenó de fuerzas y su mundo de fantasía estaba lleno de luz y alegría, aunque solo era eso: fantasía. 

Se duchó rápidamente, porque si no se perdería la cena y tenía hambre, por el partido, que fue cansador, aunque la pasó bien anotando tantos, y se había convertido demasiado buena en eso. Y le gustaba mucho el Quidditch. Salió rápido, aún algunos se estaban duchando, y como no tenía que esperar a nadie salió. Y ahí estaba ella, con su cabello rubio, todo alborotado y su expresión perdida, su mejor amiga: Luna Lovegood la estaba esperando, como de costumbre. Caminaron hacia el castillo, hablando del partido, y curiosamente las estrellas y los astros se introdujeron en la conversación, pero con Luna a su lado, nada era extraño.

La entrada al castillo ya era cercana. Luna quiso ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca, seguramente investigar sobre algo raro que se le ocurrió a último momento. Un codazo no muy disimulado de parte de Ginny le pegó en las costillas a Luna. 

****

**_Juntos soñando los dos _**

**_Un momento mágico_**

Tom y Draco entraron al Gran Salón, no se dieron cuenta del golpe en las costillas de la pobre Luna, y mucho menos de la presencia de las dos jovencitas, que traían locos y enamorados a esos dos apuestos Slytherin's y de los más codiciados del colegio. 

Draco se sentó y echó un vistazo rápido hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, nada, se le pusieron los pelos de punta en pensar si Zabini trataba de acercársele, pero no se le notaban ya que tenía en pelo engominado. No podía sacarse esa costumbre, aunque tendría que aguantarse las consecuencias, ya que Tom le había dicho que se sacara un poco de eso de la cabeza. Aunque se calmó al ver que Zabini ya estaba comiendo su cena asientos más alejados que el suyo y del de su mejor amigo.

Tom, entre tanto, miraba su cena. Jugaba con el tenedor, para qué no sabía. Solo lo observaba detenidamente, porque si no tendría que ver a cierta cabecita pelirroja y sería peor. Y hablando de cabelleras pelirrojas, ambas amigas entraron al Gran Salón, con una Luna aún adolorida por el golpe bastante fuerte en sus lindas costillas. 

**_Juntos somos tu y yo el amor_**

**_(Tu y yo el amor)_**

Juntos los dos 

¿Y a qué se debía ese doloroso golpe? Era porque Ginny había divisado a Malfoy y a Tom, y Luna sabía perfectamente que le gustaba Tom, era su mejor amiga. La conocía más que a su propia mano, ya que a Ginny no se la ponía a investigar raya por raya, como intentaba cada día con su mano, o pensaba que cada línea indicaba que día, a que hora y en que año llegarían los extraterrestres. 

Suspiró varias veces. Tomó un sorbo de jugo y el tenedor se le calló al piso. Su corazón dio un brinco. ¿Cómo le había dicho esa niña muggle de 1er año? ¡Así! Que si se te cae una cosa, la inicial de esa cosa, era la inicial del nombre de la persona que estaba pensando en ti en ese momento. Si esa cosa era masculina, era un chico sino, todo lo contrario. Tenedor era masculino, entonces... un chico con T estaba pensando en ella. Su corazón dio otro brinco más. _"¿Podría ser Tom?" _Miró para la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba él, con su mirada fija para su mesa. "_¿Me está observando a mi? O diablos... no puede ser..." _Y ahí comenzó tipo una batalla de miradas entre esa Gryffindor y ese Slytherin, el cual le sonreía en forma de burla y ella lo miraba con odio, aunque los dos en esos momentos tenían el mismo deseo de dejar de seguir fingiendo e ir hacia el otro y besarlo y abrazarlo y estar juntos...

**_Desde hace tanto tiempo _**

**_guardo este sentimiento_**

**_me siento unido a ti_**

**_te veo y siento morir_**

****

Y ase cruzaban varias veces, cuando Tom salía de ver a Draco de sus prácticas y ella recién iba a practicar, o al revés. Trataban de evitarse, él de no insultarla, ella de no mirarlo. Pero no todo es tan fácil. Y las cosas siempre son mas difíciles y más cuando caes en ese estado de enamoramiento, en el cual no es muy fácil, ni rápido, al contrario, es largo, y doloroso muy doloroso. Y también es mucho más doloroso cuando no eres correspondido. Pero peor aún, es, callarse, que tu orgullo te gane. Eso es lo peor, el peor de todos los casos, porque ni siquiera sabes que es lo que siente el otro, aunque estés más que convencido que la otra persona te odia. Que equivocados que estaban.

**_Sé lo que debo sentir _**

**_y no lo puedo decir,_**

**_amor ya no quiero fingir, _**

**_¡Tonto soy si te me vas!_**

****

Ginny despertó de una pesadilla, estaba sudando, con cara de horror, temblando, respirando dificultosamente. Fue tan real ese sueño. ¿Será porque lo que ocurrió mientras dormía ya había pasado años atrás? Si, eso era. Había soñado lo que le había sucedido en su primer año en ese colegio de magia y hechicería. Era tan solo una niña, necesitaba contención, cariño, afecto, comprensión, y la encontró en un diario, el diario de Tom Riddle. ¿Ella qué sabía que ese diario el del Innombrable? Aunque muchas veces le habían dicho que no tomar cosas extrañas, podrían estar embrujadas, bien sabía eso su padre, que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. ¡Pero no! En ese entonces no había aprendido la lección, y la tuvo que aprender de la forma más dolorosa, viviéndola en carne propia y estar a punto de la muerte, se estaba acariciando con el más allá, en un sueño en el cual nadie la podría despertar nunca más, en ese instante en que sus ojos se cerraban y no se abrirían nunca más, en que sus sueños se derrumbaban y quedaban en algo incumplido, del pasado. Pero no pasó. Harry Potter la rescató, en el que en ese entonces era su amor. Pero eso ya cambió, ella amaba a Tom Riddle, y eso si no podría cambiarse.

**_juntos en silencio _**

**_cuando hay tanto que decir_**

**_(juntos los dos)_**

**_juntos en instantes _**

**_cuando hay tanto por vivir_**

**_juntos soñando los dos, _**

**_un momento mágico,_**

**_juntos somos tu y yo el amor_**

**_juntos los dos_**

**_(tu y yo el amor)_**

****

Los día pasaban, algunos lentos, otros más rápido de lo normal, como por arte de magia. ¿Novedades? Solo algunas, Draco Malfoy, con ayuda de Tom Ridddle para ser exactos, de su mejor amigo, se le declaró a Luna Lovegood, descubriendo que ella también lo quería y tanto o más que él a ella. Tom, en su interior, se sentía feliz. Su amigo había encontrado la felicidad, eso algo bueno. Ahora sabía que se sentiría mejor. Y con muchas más fuerzas el rubio podría luchar con su rubio y un poco canoso padre. Draco había vencido el silencio, había vencido el temor, había logrado decir lo que tanto callara, aunque se había tardado unos años, peor eso no contaba, lo importante era que lo había hecho, y con la frente bien alta. Demostrándole al mundo quién era realmente Draco Malfoy.

Pero él no, ella tampoco. ¿A qué tenían miedo? Ambos eran adolescentes ahora, de casas rivales ¿Pero que importaba? ¿Acaso importaba el mundo? ¿Las personas? ¡Pero por Merlín! Era una pareja entre dos, un amor puro y verdadero, la gente y el mundo no valen la pena, no cuentan. No les tendría que importar nada, pero otra vez la cobardía y el orgullo hacían su hermosa e infaltable aparición. ¿No podrían darle vacaciones?

**_juntos en silencio cuando _**

**_hay tanto que decir_**

**_(siempre juntos)_**

**_juntos en instantes _**

**_cuando hay tanto por vivir_**

**_(juntos)_**

**_juntos soñando los dos, _**

**_un momento mágico,_**

**_juntos somos tu y yo el amor_**

****

Ya era algo incontrolable, insoportable, ya no podía manejarse más, no podrían controlar las ganas de decir todo de una vez. Pero todo era tan... muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ya no había descripciones posibles. Pero si había algo en todo esto, y era cobardía, aunque si alguien le nombraba esa palabra a alguno de los dos contestaban con un no muy pensado: _"Lo dices por qué a ti no te pasa"_ y eso siempre funciona y el que se lo dice se calla. Claro está que él que siempre se lo decía a Tom era Draco, y este primero no podía decirle nada, ya que Draco si había pasado por lo mismo.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión final. Quedaba muy poco para terminar el colegio ¿Lord Voldemort volvería?

**_juntos en silencio _**

**_cuando hay tanto que decir_**

**_( juntos los dos)_**

**_juntos en instantes _**

**_cuando hay tanto por vivir_**

**_(juntos los dos)_**

**_juntos en silencio _**

**_cuando hay tanto que decir_**

****

El último día de colegio, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o casi ya al frente. La cosa es que estaba cerca. Ese era el punto ahora. Tom empacó todo. Su varita la llevaba encima. La guerra se avecinaba definitivamente, aún tenía una salida, ya que Lord Voldemort estaba que renacía o desaparecía para siempre. Pero bueno, tenía un tiempo, no muy largo para pensarlo. 

En una larga y exhausta hora le contó toda la verdad a su mejor amigo. Se la merecía. Draco solo sentía como cada palabra atravesaba su cabeza, una tras otra, tratando de tragar toda esa verdad. Tom esperaba que lo insultara, que lo despreciara y lo odiara por todo. Pero no, Draco lo abrazó, y lo entendió. Era tan comprensible. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, y Draco reaccionó. Si el Innombrable regresaba... ¿Él sería mortífago? Quién sabe...

Las personas salían medio tristes del colegio, otro curso había finalizado. Había nuevos graduados, ese sería el último instante en ese lugar como alumno. Había mucha melancolía. Demasiada. Pero bueno, el año siguiente habría nuevos alumnos, y serían otros los que se despedirían.

Cruzaron el lugar, como de costumbre cruzándolo con ese carruaje. La última vez en que Tom y Draco se subirían a uno. Durante el viaje en Expreso, Draco estuvo un rtao con Luna y después con su amigo. Hablando, pensado, recordando, de todo un poco para ser sinceros.

Iban por los pasillos, buscando vaya a saber que cosa. Cuando Tom paró en seco. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Harry Potter abrasando a SU Ginny y encima dedicándole una risa burlona? Esa era la gota que rebasó el vaso. Pero ahí no se quedaba todo.

Volvió a su siento con Draco, que lo miraba interrogante, curioso y esperándose la peor respuesta de todo. Y llegando a la estación, Draco escuchó lo que más temía en ese momento.

- Lord Voldemort, regresa... – dijo con odio, mirando a lo lejos a Harry Potter.

El drama no es lo mío. Y el romance no tanto, pero me salió mucho sufrimiento. Aún estoy pensando si esto queda acá o hay continuación, quien sabe...

Espero me dejen su linda y bonita opinión, gracias.

Saludos...

Lolit xD


End file.
